1. Field
The following description disclosed herein relates to a ceiling embedded type air conditioner, which may be embedded in the ceiling to cool or heat an indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ceiling embedded type air conditioner is mounted in the ceiling of a room and serves to cool or heat indoor air.
A conventional ceiling embedded type air conditioner includes a main body frame in the form of a square box having an open bottom, a heat exchanger placed at an interior peripheral position of the main body frame, a blower fan placed at an interior center position of the main body frame, and a ceiling panel having a central suction opening and peripheral discharge opening through which air enters or exits. A suction grill is provided at the suction opening of the ceiling panel and a filter is provided inside the suction grill so as to capture dust or debris in air suctioned through the suction grill.
If the blower fan is rotated, air is suctioned through the suction grill into the main body frame to thereby pass through the filter via rotation of the blower fan, allowing dust or debris contained in the air to be captured and removed by the filter. The air having passed through the filter is delivered to the heat exchanger after passing through the blower fan. The air is heat-exchanged while passing through the heat exchanger and thereafter, is discharged through the discharge opening, thereby acting to heat or cool an indoor space.